(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to radio communications devices and is directed more particularly to a disposable radio communication device which may be dropped into building rubble, or other such areas not readily accessible by rescue personnel, to make vocal or other sound signal contact with survivors buried in the rubble.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
There have been experiments with disposable microphones which may be dropped into the rubble of collapsed buildings, and the like, to aid search and rescue teams to hear survivors over the surface noise levels caused by heavy lift cranes, air hammers, bull dozers, and large numbers' of rescue workers.
It has become apparent that there is a need for disposable devices of similar nature, but which are adapted for two-way communication between a survivor trapped in the rubble and a surface rescue worker, such that a survivor can be alerted to the fact that he should presently make a sound and can react in a manner to make known his presence.